the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinkirō Gami
'Appearance and Personality' Shinkirō is tall for his age, just entering his early teens. He goes by Shinkiro Suraisu in order to keep his alegiance to the gami clan a secret. He has long black hair and is muscular yet lean. He wears the Konoha vest, and has chosen to build his wardrobe around that, so he tops the outfit off with black geta and pants, and a green cloak and gloves to match. He is usually aloof and foolish, but serious when situations require it of him. 'Stats (Total: 34)' Strength:6 Speed: 10 Intelligence: 4 Chakra Levels: 3 Chakra Control: 7 Endurance: 4 Banked: 0 Equipment *(4) Crossbow 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Kaguya Kekkai Genkai Genin 2: Genjutsu Specialist Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 #(1) Dance of the Clematis: Vine and flower - creates a whip like bone structure from the spine, the vertebrates allow the bones to flow and extend. In addition it also creates a large, drill shape structure of incredibly hard bone over the hand that can be used to deliver a devastating attack. #(1) Dance of the Willow- A highly defensive dance that utilizes the users speed and dexterity to dodge and parry opponents attacks. Combining this with Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai allows the user to strike back by parrying an opponent's attacks with many sharp bones that the user can make protrude from his/her body. #(1) Misdirection- a genjutsu that affects the target's perception of his/her environment. The genjutsu has limitations when used on unwilling opponents, in this case the genjutsu can only be used to affect the victim’s sense of direction. For example, up is right, left is down, walking straight is walking is a circle, turning right is walking forward. However, the genjutsu can be very useful if used on a willing target as it could alter things like pain perception. 'History and Story' The Gami clan only uses clan in name, the members are usually not related. They are a group of ninja that work together and believe in "self-improvement", through jutsu and medical changes. Most covet Ocular Kekkai Genkai for their immense power, and willing members go through a rite of passage around the age of 12 in which Optic nerves are extended throughout the body. This results in the member having any from 2-16 extra eye sockets. Shinkirō joined the clan shortly after he joined Konoha at the age of twelve. The clan’s ideals of self-improvement and reaching perfection appealed to him greatly, after all, isn’t that the goal in life? Shinkirō grew up as a farmer’s son in one of the small villages around Konohagakure. Seeking to improve himself and his life he ventured to konoha where he was accepted into the ninja academy. After graduating from the academy he underwent the Gami ritual and chose to receive the power of the kaguya clan, the Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai , rather than extending his optical nerves like other members of his clan. Category:Konohagakure Category:Character